


【贾正】礼物2.0

by oxygenmartini



Series: 礼物系列 [2]
Category: about46
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenmartini/pseuds/oxygenmartini
Relationships: 少爷x仆人
Series: 礼物系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705735
Kudos: 4





	【贾正】礼物2.0

-礼物后续 结尾答应好的后院play  
-可独立成篇 r18慎入  
-少爷昊x仆人廷

————————————————

自从那次的野外之后，黄明昊不知道起了什么性趣，天天让朱正廷穿着女仆装，而且还是一天比一天露骨的那种。黄明昊还让朱正廷塞个跳蛋去做事，所以有时候走路的时候那个玩意摩擦到内壁，总会让朱正廷酥麻的想要叫出来。可介于旁边还要别的仆人，他只好忍着。

下午，他一个人在院子里修剪花草，因为专注的做事，并没有察觉到那一丝细微的脚步声。那个脚步声慢慢的靠近他，来到他的背后时，那人一下从后面捂住了朱正廷的嘴，朱正廷慌张的一动都不敢动，待那人缓缓俯下身子，贴着他的耳朵说：

宝贝，我想你了。

这声音显然是他主人的。稍带磁性的烟嗓加上呼出来的热气让朱正廷彻底软了腰身。“有没有好好塞着跳蛋？”黄明昊松开他的手，渐渐往下摸至那个部位。“唔...有....有..”黄明昊将手指伸进小穴，异物的入侵又让朱正廷忍不住的喘了起来。“..哈啊...”黄明昊把里面的跳蛋用手抠了出来，肉穴早已因为跳蛋的抚慰而被搅动的泛滥不堪，出来的同时还勾出了一丝银白色的淫液。

“宝贝，我给你带了新玩具哦。”黄明昊从口袋里拿出拉珠，一颗颗的探进朱正廷的后穴。“啊.啊哈..什么..."随着一颗又一颗的进入，朱正廷的叫声越来越大。拉珠全部进入，八颗的异物感让朱正廷的小腹都感觉涨了一点。还不够，黄明昊又拿出了两个类似于夹子的小物品，分别夹到朱正廷的两个乳头那。

他将朱正廷转了过来，命令朱正廷帮他口。朱正廷忍着后穴的异物感，缓缓地脱下黄明昊的裤子，只见一根紫红色肿胀的肉棒直接弹了出来。好像..还比上次大了..朱正廷一口含住那根巨大，由于太大的原因，朱正廷只能在边缘吞吐着。黄明昊受不住这样一点一点的摩擦，直接将整根插了进去，在里面抽插。

黄明昊掐准时机，在口袋里按了开关，随之朱正廷的乳夹开始震动起来，惹得朱正廷一个颤栗。“唔...唔...”前面后面都夹着东西，中间还被乳夹刺激着全身，乳夹的振幅越来越大，震得朱正廷后穴溢出淫液，滴到了地板上。

“呜..唔...嗯嗯..啊..”黄明昊也不甘示弱的大力进出朱正廷的嘴，“唔...主...”前方大幅度抽插加上乳夹的震动，让朱正廷不禁抽搐起来。“唔！”黄明昊一股劲的射进朱正廷的嘴里，满满当当的精液从朱正廷的嘴里溢出来，生理泪水也跟着流下。好淫荡的模样。

“宝贝的嘴里都是主人的精液呢。”

“主...主人”

黄明昊将手探到朱正廷的后穴，发现淫靡一片，他把拉珠一颗一颗扭转着拉出来，“啊..啊哈..不要...”朱正廷感受着那圆润的珠子从后穴里一颗一颗拉出来的异感，但又秉持着快感的降临。“每一颗的上面都有宝贝流下的淫液呢，宝贝真淫荡。”骚话的作用又让朱正廷羞耻的抖了抖，黄明昊趁朱正廷不注意，一根挺入。“啊!啊哈嗯...啊...主..主人”

黄明昊故意把震动乳夹调大最大档，没想到朱正廷被激的乳头都流出液体来了。“正廷流奶了欸。”朱正廷愣了一下，“唔...不...不..会的...”

“正廷自己看哦。”

朱正廷下意识的看了看，发现自家主人真没骗他，不知是羞耻还是什么，看到这一幕的他立马脸红了起来，后穴缩紧。黄明昊被夹得差点缴械，他拍了拍朱正廷的臀，拱起他的背狠狠的来回插入。站着被插入的姿势早已让朱正廷感到羞耻，何况还有他的娇喘，如果此时此刻还有人...

“少爷”

管家的脚步声慢慢靠近，一声少爷让朱正廷软了腿脚，“少..少爷...”朱正廷想让少爷停下，可黄明昊可不会听他的话，他将朱正廷抱了起来，双手扣着他的双膝，以后M形插入朱正廷的后穴。正面赤裸的朝着院门口的朱正廷羞耻的彻底失声浪叫，“啊啊啊啊啊...唔啊不...快停下...主..主人”

管家的出现让他顿时受了惊，被看到的羞耻感一涌而出，他失控的高潮到射出，穴内也潮吹的四处喷水，乳头被刺激的流出奶，黄明昊也将精液悉数射进小穴的最深处，整个淫靡的场面。

“宝贝，这是我送给你的第二份礼物，你还喜欢吗？”


End file.
